


Clockmaker

by againwiththefanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 1840s, Cat, Chris - Freeform, Clocks, Daniel James Howell - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Phan - Freeform, Running, Shop, Strangers to Lovers, Time - Freeform, and it's a happy ending bc fuck sad endings man, broken clock, clockmaker au, cringe on so many levels, dnp, dont read if you hate cringiness, happy bois, i hate antis, idk - Freeform, missing cat, my first work ever, or get noticed by ny senpais, phillip michael lester - Freeform, staff, this book sucks, when i post this, will i even be famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againwiththefanfics/pseuds/againwiththefanfics
Summary: [PHAN]in which daniel james howell is a clockmaker and phillip micheal lester has a broken clock and a missing friend-a 1840s au-





	Clockmaker

Phil has been awakened by the sunlight that crawled its way through the semi-opened curtains. The bright room had a strange quietness to it.

Phil looked around his bedroom sensing the strangeness and noticed that a particular small object, that usually rings earlier than now, was not working.

"Oh fuck" he bolted out of his comfortable bed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" he kept swearing while pulling on his clothes. He then ran outside his apartment, down the street rushing to get to work.

———

"So, what did actually happen?"

"What happen?"

"Why were you late today? I know for a fact that it wasn't that your Grandma is in the hospital and that you had to check on her. So, would you mind telling me?" inquired Chris while helping Phil restock the shelves of the store they work in. The store is quite big with a high ceiling and is considered one of the high classed grocery stores in town. The prices and salaries were perfect to satisfy both the costumers and workers.

"Well now I think you will be disappointed since there is not much of a story" said Phil. "I just woke up late that's all"

"I should have guessed it, it is you after all" laughed Chris placing now the canned green beans on their specific shelf. "But did you really wake up late? Or did you have fun last night, eh?" winked Chris.

"Oh god no, you know that I don't sleep around anymore. Why do you want to badly know what made me wake up late anyway?

"It's just that it is getting boring in this town and I thought that something finally happened in here" said Chris as they stocked their last beans and now pushing the trolley to refill it with other things. "I mean who thought Phil Lester would come late to work 'cause I didn't" continued Chris.

What Chris said was true, the town is getting oddly boring recently which opened a wide door for it's women to start weird rumors about the old couple across the road who never go out to see the sun because they are secretly vampires. It is funny and quite tragic too. They are not only gossiping and telling lies about people, they are also hurting them.

If you were walking down the road minding your own business and somebody stops you and starts asking questions about you and then turn your words into lies and start shaming you on your fashion taste. The women here are pretty dangerous and thank god Phil's not attracted to them.

He is queer and nobody knows about this and he would love to keep it this way. In there everybody is expected to be married with a pack of loud uncontrollable children around them. He is not fond of children, he finds them a huge responsibility and a whole lot of work.

Phil's thoughts were cut off by something which bumped the trolley, he had been pushing, from the front or by rather someone. He quickly looked at the person and started apologizing. It was a man in his early twenty's.

"I am so sorry sir. I didn't see you" Phil said.

"Of course you didn't see him, you were daydreaming like always. I am sure you didn't even listen to my rant about Susan. God Lester why can't you do your job properly. I understand that last night was amazing that you had to keep reliving the moment but we are working right now." Chris was cut off by a chuckle that came from the young man's mouth. Phil was turning red from embarrassment.

"I am sorry on behalf the both of us. He is a bit talkative and we are now taking your precious time."Phil apologized for the umptenth time.

"It is quite fine lads. Nothing was taken from me, and I actually need help." said the young man.

"What is the problem, sir?" Chris volunteered himself for help.

Phil left them and continued pushing his trolley to the back and started refilling it with other canned food.

———

It was the end of Phil's shift and he was in the staff room with Chris, It was a small spare room with a couple of coat hangers, a small coffee table and a few plastic chairs. Phil opened this bag and took out his clothes.

"God today was tiring" Chris whined.

"It's Friday, Chris, of course people will go shopping, dumbhead." Phil explained as he held his uniform in his arms to pack them in his bag.

"Is this about earlier?" when he didn't get a response, he continued. "I am so sorry Phil, you know how I speak my mind without any filters and start ranting about stupid things and it really- I will shut up now" Chris stopped talking.

"I am not mad at you Chris, I just have a lot in mind today and it is not your fault" Phil reassured as he began closing his bag. He took his coat from the hanger and pulled it on.

That wasn't a lie. He actually had a lot in mind. Who wouldn't if their cutest pet was missing. When their bestest friend is not found. Just thinking about his Sam makes him sad. He really cared for that kitten. He went searching for it for hours the night before. Then after failing in finding it, he went back home and went straight to bed.

Chris did the same thing and both lads start leaving the warm store to the cold road. It gets chilly in autumn here. It is Phil's favourite season. Autumn is always colourful in his eyes. He likes the way orange, yellow and red form an amazing painting on trees and when they fall down they make a more beautiful lake of colours. He loves the warm feeling Autumn gives him. He loves Autumn.

Phil and Chris walked in silence, admiring the colours around them. Phil felt his hands start getting colder so he puts them in his coat pockets to warm them. He then felt a familiar round object in his pocket.

"Chris" Phil broke the silence softly. "Do you know a clockmaker around here?"

"Yes, why?" Chris asked.

Phil knew to better answer the question or Chris will think something else."My alarm clock broke."

"There is one on your opposite road, my mother went to them to fix our grandfather clock, but it closes at 18."

Phil quickly looked at the town's clock. It was 16:53."I need to go now to get there in time. Bye Chris. Thanks." Phil ran.

———

Phil stood in front of the clockmaker shop's to regulate his breathe. He then took a hold of his alarm clock and went inside the shop. It was a small shop but it looked very neat and organised. He started looking at the clocks with different sizes, shapes and functions. Amazed was only one of the many feelings he felt. He went closer to the main table and rang the bell there.

The young man from earlier found his way to his table. He looked a bit surprised to see the worker from the store in front of him. "Well we meet again, young lad." He said.

"The town is after all small, sir. And please call me Phil" Said Phil.

"Call me Dan then."

"Ok, Dan"

A few minutes passed with them staring at each other in silence.

"Not being rude, but why are you here?" Dan broke the silence and pretended to check some papers.

"Oh umm..." Phil searched his pockets and took out his broken alarm clock. "My alarm clock is not working," Phil then added quickly. "I don't know how it broke."

Phil knew that he was lying at the young man. But he didn't want to embarrass himself even more by telling him that his now missing cat was throwing his old clock around.

Dan sighed slowly and took the clock from Phil's hand. Dan inaudibly gasped from the contact, he felt goose bumps all over his body.

"So.." Dan cleared his throat. "It looks like it has been thrown a couple of times. I think getting a new clock is probably cheaper than repairing this one." He said while inspecting the clock.

"Oh, yes I know that. But this clock means a lot to me and I really want it fixed." said Phil.

"Ok then, whatever you say, Phil." Dan stored the clock in a drawer.

"Do you mind if I asked why the clock is that much important?" asked Dan. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"No, it is fine." reassured Phil. "This clock belonged to my grandparents and it was then inherited to me after they died." 

"That's why the clock isn't working properly, it's old-." Dan immediately went from around the counter to put his hand on Phil's shoulder. "oh,and I am so sorry for your loss."

"It is fine, they died a couple of years ago and I wasn't pretty attached to them."

At this point, both the gentlemen were close to each other and staring at each other's eyes.

Slowly Dan's other hand was making it's way to Phil's other empty shoulder.

"You are tense." Whispered Dan gently as he started to rub Phil's shoulders slowly.

Phil relaxed and leaned in to Dan's hands.

Phil blushed at the scene in front of him. He felt like an open book, a book that opened up for Dan and only Dan. He felt so vulnerable and so fucking numb. He couldn't see and feel anything but Dan.

Dan, he looked so handsome, with his chocolate brown eyes and huge deep dimples.

Dan's hand suddenly stopped to look at the floor, and then to look at Phil's flushed face.

He then quickly stepped away from Phil and pushed both of his hands away from Phil's shoulders to put them in his pockets. 

He cleared his throat.

Phil avoided looking at him and started to look around for something to think about other than Dan's presence.

"So, do you like your job?" Phil asked trying to ignore what just happened.

"Excuse me?"

"I meant do you like being a clockmaker?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I like my job. Why would I do something I don't feel passionate about?" replied Dan.

"I am sorry, that was a dumb question." 

"Don't apologise for being curious" Dan quickly said.

"I absolutely love fixing and making clocks. I love their different designs and same mechanics. I love how they tick and tock when a second passes. I love how my family were enthusiastic about them." 

Phil could feel how enthusiast Dan is. 

He could see how his eyes light up as he keeps on talking about his job.

His eyes.

Dan's eyes.

Dan's chocolate brown eyes was what Phil could see in front of him.

"...ke some tea?"

"What?"

"I asked you, if you would like some tea?"

"Yeah, I would lov..." Phil looked behind Dan's head to check on the time.

Did an hour really went by?

It sure felt like ages for Phil.

"Phil?"

"Yeah!" shouted Phil excitedly.

"I mean, yeah, I would love to have a cup of tea" Phil coughed out.

"Great!" Dan giggled.

Phil smiled knowing that he was the reason for Dan's giggles.

He always wanted to be the one that makes him happy.

"How about we go sit in my office, then?" asked Dan.

"Lead the way, Dan"

———

"Yes"

"Oh no!"

"Bwaha ha ha"

That was how Dan's evening was spent.

Phil ended up staying up late with Dan when he found out that Dan had insomnia.

He felt sorry for the boy and figured that the only thing he could do was to make him not feel lonely.

So, there they are sitting on the sofa in Dan's office drinking their third cups of tea like it was some kind of booze, talking and laughing about nonsense.

"Talking about animals, do you have a pet?" Dan asked.

Phil's features softened at Dan's question.

"Oh, so you had a pet then?" Dan asked picking up Phil's change of behaviour.

"Oh no, it's not like that." 

"I have a cat, but it's gone missing." Phil continued.

"Oh, so like you had a cat but it disappeared?"

"Yeah you could say that" Phil answered.

Phil turned to look at one of the many clocks in the room he is in. He was shocked when the clock read 21:37. He quickly stood up, remembering what he wanted to do this evening and looked at his new friend, "I really need to go, Dan! I have an important errand!" He said as he opened the office's door and ran towards the front door. "Good evening, Dan!" he called out. 

Dan followed him suit before noticing a brown coat on the coat hanger, he grabbed it and ran towards his door. When he saw Phil was already far away and there was no way he would run back to him, he was left standing in his doorway smiling and looking at Phil as he ran and he went back inside after Phil's body faded in the dark.

———

Phil went home early than usual after his failed expedition of searching for his cat.

He would've went on his search a lot longer if it wasn't for the fact that he forgot his coat at Dan's shop.

He yawned as he thought about Dan and his life, he jumped onto his bed and closed his eyes, dreaming of the same brown eyes knowing he will see them again.

**Author's Note:**

> So...., I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!  
> I know that it’s probably not the best but it’s my first fanfic ever!  
> And I am not a native english speaker, english isn’t my first language but I wrote this somehow!  
> Anyway! Tell me your thoughts and opinions on this story in the comments (you can even correct me), if would love to read them!  
> Toodles!  
> 


End file.
